Teen Wolf: Pack
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: Derek sees his for the first time in three years since his brother has been kidnapped. Characters: Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Lydia Martin (Mention)


**_Teen Wolf: Pack_**

_**On a Monday morning, Deputy Haigh was on patrol out by the preserve and he spotted a boy to be around 12 or 13 years old. He stopped his cruiser and got out to see if the little boy needed help. When Deputy Haigh got to the boy he could see that the boy was hurt. He radioed it in to his boss. Haigh told the boy he was going to take him to the hospital so a doctor could look at his injuries. The boy shook his head. Haigh said, "then we have to go to the police station." The boy shook his head again. Deputy Haigh just signed and tries to get the boy into his cruiser but the boy took off running up the street. The Sheriff drives up the road as the boy is running from Deputy Haigh and the Sheriff stops his cruiser and gets out and starts running after them both while shouting to Deputy Haigh to stop chasing the boy and Haigh hollers back and says, "He will get away if I stop." The Sheriff says, "No, he won't I have a roadblock up ahead just stop running after him." Haigh dead stops in his tracks when he sees the boy still running until he sees the Sheriff in his cruiser and drives by. Haigh runs back to his cruiser and follows The Sheriff to the roadblock. The boy kept running and he looked back to see if the Deputy was still following him once he didn't see him he ran into another cop. When he looks up he sees an entire roadblock of cops around him. He then started to back up when he ran into who he believes is the Sheriff. He then dropped to his knees and began to rock back and forth until the Sheriff picked him up, that is when he started to fight the Sheriff and hit him. And then he saw the Deputy and began to really fight with all he has and the Sheriff has told everyone to back and he walked to his cruiser and put the boy in the back seat of his cruiser and got into the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. He radioed ahead and told them to have Melissa McCall to meet him out front of the hospital with a doctor. They said, "OK, Sheriff, she will be waiting." The Sheriff says, "Thank you. I have a kid here in my car and he needs to be checked out." They said, "OK, she will be waiting out front with a doctor." The Sheriff said, "OK. I'm two minutes out." They said, "OK." Once he pulls up he sees Melissa and the doctor. He looks in his rear view mirror and sees that the boy had fallen asleep. He pulls up in front of the hospital and stops the cruiser and turns the car off. Once he does that the boy shots up right and began to pull his knees to his chest and start to rock back and forth. The Sheriff got out of his car and carefully shut the door and Melissa and the Doctor looked at him confused. He said, "He is scared shit-less right now I'm trying not to scare him anymore than he already is." Melissa looks at the Sheriff and says, "Can I have a look at him?" The Sheriff says, "Yeah, I doubt he'll let you near him. Because ran from Haigh when found him" Melissa says, "OK." She opened the door and started to talk to the boy. She said, "Hi, my name's Melissa McCall. What's your name?" The boy didn't say anything or look at her. The doctor opened the other door and dragged him out of the car and took him into the hospital and into a room. The Sheriff and Melissa ran after the doctor while witnessing the boy fights for his life by punching the doctor in the face and biting his hand and trying his damnedest to get away from him. Once in the room the doctor puts the boy in a bed and backed away from him. The boy curled into himself and begins to cry and beg for them not to hurt him. The Sheriff grabs the doctor and slams him against the wall and yells, "What the hell is the matter with you. That boy has been through hell and no he is more traumatized than he should be. He is supposed to trust the hospital his a safe place to be when he gets hurt now I have to figure out to get him to let Melissa to look at him with fighting her every step of they way." The Doctor looks at the Sheriff and then to the boy. He says, "I thought he was doing that to get attention. I didn't know." Melissa says, "Sheriff let the doctor go and go to the boy because he is looking at you right now. And Sheriff the boy is covered in bruises and blood." The Sheriff turns to Melissa and says, "Do you have any clothes here for to wear." Melissa says, "I'll go look for some and get some supplies and get him schedule an x-ray and CT scan. Because I have a feeling that poor boy has been through hell and has something broken or worse internal bleeding." The Sheriff says, "OK. Thank you Melissa. I'll see if I can't clean him up a little so you can see a bit better." Melissa says, "NO, I'll do it. Just keep him from leaving and hurting himself until I get back." The Sheriff says, "OK. I'll do my best." He gets on his radio and says, "I'm going to stay at the hospital with the boy." Parrish comes onto the radio and says, "10-4 Sheriff. Do you need any help?" The Sheriff says, "NO, I got it Parrish." Parrish says, "OK, Sheriff. Someone came in looking for you." The Sheriff says, "Who?" Parrish says, "Derek Hale sir. He was asking about the boy." The Sheriff says, "Have Hale come to the hospital and ask for Melissa I'll have her bring him to me." Parrish says, "He heard you Sheriff. He is on his way over their now." The Sheriff says, "OK. Thank you Parrish. Melissa Derek Hale is coming to the hospital and he is going to ask for you can you bring him with you when you come back to the room?" Melissa says, "Sure John." John says, "Thank you. So much Melissa." Melissa says, "You're welcome John. I'll be right back. I'm going to go get the stuff that I need and a pair of clothes for the boy." John says, "OK. Thank you." Melissa leaves to go get the stuff and a pair of clothes for the boy. John walks over to the boy and sits down in a chair and says, "My name is Sheriff Stilinski you can call me John. Can you tell me your name young man." The boy stays silent. About twenty minutes later Melissa comes back with Derek Hale behind her. Once in the room Derek runs over to the bed the boy was in but was stopped in his tracks by John. Derek says, "Sheriff let me go, please." John says, "NO, I want to talk to you first in the hallway, NOW." Derek nods his walks into the hallway with the Sheriff. The Sheriff shoves him against the hall hard and says, "Why do you want to know about the boy?" Derek looks at him and says, "He is my brother Sheriff. He has been missing for three years. He was kidnapped by someone who wanted money. We paid but they didn't keep up their end of the deal and return Alex to us. We looked for him for three years. I've stopped looking until Deputy Haigh said he found a boy matching Alex's description. So I wanted to talk to you about him. But then you said to meet you at the hospital." John looks at Derek and says, "OK. How do I know you are not lying to me to just get to the boy." Derek says, "Did you try asking him for his name and he just sat there?" John said, "Yeah, how did you know that?" Derek says, "He is mute and deaf Sheriff he can't hear you." John looked at Derek in shock and said, "No wonder he kept running from Haigh." Derek says, "No that's not it he just doesn't like cops. Because that it who took him. We thought they were cops but they weren't. The reason why Alex probably ran from Haigh is because Haigh told him he was going to take him here." John looked at Derek said, "I brought him here. He seemed OK. Until the doctor grabbed him and carried him into the hospital and put him into a room." Derek looked at the Sheriff and said, "Did he hit him or bite him at anytime." John looked at Derek and nodded. Derek says, "I need to the doctor he had bit and punched Sheriff now please." John nodded and grabbed Derek by his arm and dragged him with him to the front desk and asked to see the doctor that was with Melissa outside the hospital when he arrived with the little boy." The lady at the front desk called the doctor to the front desk. Once the Doctor arrived Derek stepped forward and grabbed his arm to look at the wound. Then dropped his arm and walked back the room where his brother was after he told the doctor to go fuck himself. John asked, "What the hell was that about Derek?" Derek looked at the Sheriff and said, "Do you know about werewolves Sheriff?" John nodded to Derek and said, "Yes, I do. I know you are a werewolf Derek and I also know you are the Alpha now." Derek looks at him with wide eyes." John asked him again, "What was that all about with the doctor." Derek said, "Alex is a mage wolf and he is also an Alpha. But he is deaf and mute. But he can severely hurt someone if he isn't careful. But he doesn't know that. Nobody has never taught him to control it. Can I go in and see him now, please." John looked at Derek and saw how genuine he was and nodded. They both walked in and Melissa is against the wall in fear and pointed to the bathroom. Derek asked her, "Are you alright." She nodded and he asked, "Do you know if he locked the door?" She said, "No, he didn't lock the door." Derek walked over and opened the door to Alex shifted into his mage wolf form and he told the Sheriff to shut the main door and lock it. John did as he was told. Derek knelt down in front of Alex and signed, "Hi, my name is Derek and I am your brother." Alex looked up and flashed his eyes red at Derek and Derek did the same thing back to Alex and Alex began to turn back to normal. Derek signed again, "Can I hug you?" Alex lunged at Derek and hugged him. Derek hugged him back and lifted him up off the floor and Alex started to cry and Derek started to pet his hair and carry him back to the bed. Melissa looked at them both then to John. John said, "Derek is his brother. His name is Alex. Derek how old is Alex now?" Derek looked at him and said, "He was nine when he was taken so he is twelve now." John looked at him and nodded. Derek asked, "What will happen to him now. I have the house rebuilt and I have money to support us." John looked at him and said, "After he is released we will see about giving you custody of your brother." Derek looks at him and says, "What about my back ground of being suspected for murder. I need to have custody of Alex for him to be safe. He is my pack and I will not let anyone take him from me again." The Sheriff looks at him and says, "I'll take care of it Derek. No one is going to separate you from you brother. But they might want to see the house and see how you will care for your brother." Derek says, "I don'**__**t give a fuck what I have to do to keep my little brother with me." John says, "OK. We will go to the court house tomorrow and see what we have to do to get you custody of your brother." Derek nodded and Alex pulled on his shirt to get his attention and signed, "I want to stay with you. I don't you to leave. Please don't leave me." Alex started to cry again and there was a knock at the door and Melissa walks over to the door and opens it slowly and sees that it is Stiles and Scott. Melissa says, "John it's Stiles and Scott." John says, "Thank you, Melissa. I'll handle it. Stiles what are you and Scott doing here?" Stiles says, "We just came to see if you did find the boy." John looked and Stiles and said, "Yeah we found him and he is in the room with his brother right now and No you are not going in their." Stiles looked at his father and said, "OK. I just wanted to know who his brother was and how he was doing." John looked at his son and said, "No. He is being protected right now because we don't know if anyone is still after him that took him the first time around from his family. So you and Scott are to stay away from him until it is safe for him to be out of the hospital or until his brother says you can see him. Only if he is up to it. And if his brother allows it. So push it Stiles. That does not mean try to sneak in his room to see if he is OK." Stiles says, "OK. I'll stay away from him until his brother says it's ok. What are you doing to catch the people that did this?" John says, "We are doing everything we can but we need to ask the boy questions on who took him and if he can identify the people. Right now he needs rest and tomorrow we will go down to the station and ask him questions and I'm hoping the media has gotten ahold of this yet." Stiles says, "It's a little late for that dad. The media is already outside of the hospital trying to get in here to see the boy who has been missing for three years." John says, "Fuck. I was hoping that he will get a break for a moment before he had to face the media. BUt I guess someone called them to let them know we are because no one knows he's here except the police department. Can you find out who called them and told them to find the boy." Stiles looked at his dad and said, "Yeah, I'll look into it and find out who told them." John says, "Thank you, and to your next question yes you can stay at Scott's house tonight. Now go." Stiles looked at his dad and said, "OK. I'm going. You need to go and get some sleep to dad. You have for sixteen hours straight." John said, "I'm going as soon as Melissa says, that he will be alright but I need to make sure he won;t be in any danger if I leave for tonight to get some sleep." Scott speaks up and says, "My will be here all night Sheriff. She is pulling a double tonight." John says, "OK. I'll ask her to keep an out for any strange people and keep an eye on the boy and his brother tonight." Scott says, "OK, Sheriff, Stiles and are going to head to my house and play Call of Duty. We will see you tomorrow." John says, "OK. I see you boys tomorrow." Derek steps out the door to his brother's room and asks the Sheriff, "Can I take my brother home Sheriff?" Melissa also comes to the door and says, "No, Derek he needs to stay for observation." Derek says, "I can watch him at home. He needs to be home. He has been gone from us for three years. I don't want him to feel alone anymore. Please let me take him home." John says, "Derek, Melissa is right." Derek glares at him. John says, "But you can stay here with him if it will make you feel better and helps him cope with being here. If it is alright with Melissa." Melissa says, "I'm going to need Derek's help to communicate with him. I don't know sign language." John says, "OK. Then it is settled then Derek will stay here with the boy and help you out Melissa. I will also be here to help out because the media is outside right now trying to get in here to get a picture of the boy. I don't need him under that kind of publicity right now. He has enough to worry about. I go home and get a change of clothes tonight. Derek do you need anything?" Derek looks at John and says, "No. I will get it when I get home when he is allowed to leave. So what are you looking for Ms. McCall?" Melissa looks at Derek and says, "I'm looking for signs of infection and other injuries that I may have missed while he was hiding from me and hitting the doctor on the way here." Derek looks at her and says, "OK. I will stay here with him and help you out. Because right now he is asleep but I don't know how long that will last." Once Derek was finished talking to Melissa and John, Alex woke up hitting the wall and jumped off the bed and ran to the nearest corner so he can hide in. Everyone ran in and looked at the bed and around the room and found him in the corner rocking back and forth crying. Alex has his legs up to his chest and his arms around his knees. Derek slowly walked over to him and sat down in front of him and slowly moved his hand forward and put in under Alex's chin to lift it up so Alex was looking at him. Alex blinked for a moment. Derek started to sign, "It's alright, no one is going to take you again. They will have to hurt me first to get to you. I know it is hard for you to go to sleep right now. But you to try and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Alex looked at him and began moving forward to where he was sitting on Derek's lap and put his on Derek's chest over his heart so he could feel the thump of his heart beat. Once he got comfortable he started to fall asleep until someone throws the door open and barged in. Deputy Haigh walks in and he wants to talk to the Sheriff but the Sheriff says, "Are you insane?" Haigh looks at him confused and says, "NO, sir. I just need to talk to you because Stiles said you needed to see the person who sent the media over here." John looks at him and says, "You called the media and told them that the boy was here." Haigh looks at him and says, "Yes, sir. I didn't think it would be a problem seeing as we found him and he is here." John says, "You thought wrong Deputy. You are suspended until further notice. I want your badge and your gun right now." Haigh looked at him with a surprised look and said, "OK. But I didn't mean to cause the boy more stress I thought we could use the media to find his family." John says, "I already found his family Haigh. He is in their now holding brother while he sleeps." Haigh says, "Who is it, sir?" John says, "Don't worry about it. When the boy is feeling better or when Melissa releases him from the hospital he will be allowed to go home. But until then no one will know his name, besides Melissa, me and his brother. That is all you need to know. Get them out of here. You are still suspended Haigh." Haigh just nods at him and walks away. John follows him to make sure Haigh does what he is told. After Haigh tells the media to leave or get arrested they left and the Sheriff goes home and gets a shower and changes his clothes and goes back to the hospital. He pulls up at the hospital and goes in and walks to Alex's room and goes in to find Derek in the chair and Alex laying the hospital bed asleep. Derek looks up and tells him, "He had another nightmare while I went to the bathroom and attacked a man that walked in. He said his name was Deputy Haigh and wanted to check up on the boy that he found walking on the Highway. I tried to get him to leave but he insisted and told me if I didn't let him see him he was going to arrest me and couldn't take that chance. I was going to call you but I don't have your number and Melissa was called away for a surgery. So I was here alone with a cop and he threatened to take me to jail over nothing." John looks at Derek and said, "I'm sorry about Deputy Haigh he was suspended before he came here. I think he waited until I left to come in here and bug Alex." I'll deal with him again when I decide to bring him back." Derek looked at him and said, "What am I going to do for a job Sheriff? I know I have the money but the court will want to know if I can support him. I need a job. I don't think anyone will hire me because of my background." John looks at him and says, "Don't worry about that right now. Just focus on your brother and we will figure out the rest when we get there." Derek nods at him and hurries to his brother's bedside when he hears him start to whimper and move around and tense in his sleep. He puts his hand on his brothers chest and starts to sign saying, "It's OK. You are safe no one's here but me and the Sheriff. Melissa will be back later to check up on you. Just relax and sleep. I'm still here. If I'm not, then the Sheriff or Melissa will be here for you. Just slow your breathing down and go back to sleep. Does it help if my hand is on your chest so you know I'm here?" Alex nods his head and Derek signs, "OK. I will leave my hand their. If I have to leave is it OK for the Sheriff and Melissa to do the same?" Alex nods again and slows his breathing down and relax into Derek's hand that's laying on his chest. He slowly realizes that Derek's hand is not the only one on his chest. He looks down and sees the Sheriff's hand on his chest as well. The Sheriff asks Derek to translate to his brother, "Is it OK for my hand to be on your chest as well, while Derek is still here so you can feel the difference between us?" Derek translates to Alex what the Sheriff said and Alex nods his head and focuses on the contact from both his brother and the Sheriff. John pulls up another chair and sits down by Derek to keep his hand on Alex's chest to keep him calm while he sleeps. Derek looks at the Sheriff and gives him a small smirk. John looks at him and nods. Melissa walks in and they look up and they shh her to make her stay quiet. Melissa nods at them and walks over and quietly says, "Alex can go home tomorrow after I run more tests to see how he is holding up. To see if he has an infection." Derek looks at her and nods at her. Then he turns to look at John and says, "Will you help me custody of my brother Sheriff? Can you take us to the court house and home because I ran all the here from home." John looks at him and says, "I would be happy to help get custody of your brother Derek. Yes, I will take you to the courthouse and after we are done their I'll take you both home." Derek looks at him and smiles but it fades away when he feels Alex's heart beat speed and him tense. He starts to fidget in his sleep and grimace like he is being hit with something or hit by someone. Melissa goes to put her hand on his arm. But by the time she gets close Alex jolts up on the bed and made a face scared to death face. He looks around the room to figure out where was. He then sets his eyes on Derek and jumps off the bed and into his arms and bares his face into Derek's neck. Derek starts to pull him away when he heard someone outside the door. The Sheriff gets up and goes to the door to find Stiles and Scott standing on the other side of it. He gives them a glare and starts to ask 'what are doing here' but Stiles points at Derek and the Sheriff turns to see what Derek has to say, and Derek looks at him says, "I called them so they could meet him. He needs to know that he has a pack now and is not alone." John nods and move away from the door and tells them, "shut the door when you come in so no one else knows whose in this room." Stiles and Scott walk in and shut the door behind them. Stiles looks at Derek confused as to why he called them here to a boys room. Derek says, "Stiles quit looking at me like that. I'll explain just sit down." Stiles says, "OK. I'll sit but I want to know everything from the beginning and I want to know why my dad is protecting you and the boy?" Derek looks at Stiles with a glare and says, "The boys name is Alex Hale you idiot he is my brother. He was taken three years ago in New York after the fire. Laura and I have been looking all over for him we even paid the ransom that they wanted but they never gave him to us during the exchange. I don't know where they kept him during the exchange, he won't talk about it and I force him to." Stiles looks at Derek and says, "Derek start from the beginning to catch us all up please." Derek says, "Fine." Derek looks at Alex and signs to Alex saying, "I'm going to talk to them about you and the kidnapping OK. You can either sit on my lap or you can sit on the bed with my hand on your back." Alex signs back to Derek, "I'll sit on your lap with your hand on my back." Derek nods at Alex and puts him on his lap with his hand on his back. Derek starts from the beginning. "After the fire six years ago Laura, Alex and I left for New York after the funeral. We spent three years in New York and Alex and I started school in New York to finish school. After school, Alex and I supposed to walk home but Alex got into a fight with a teacher because he thought Alex ignoring him but he wasn't, Alex is deaf he couldn't hear him. Laura told the Principal this and she even had a meeting with all the teachers and filled them in on this. I even had all the same classes with Alex." Stiles looked at Derek and then to Alex and said, "Isn't he like 12 years old or something?" Derek says, "Yes he is 12 years old. But he is a genius and he was put in High School but still he was taking College level classes. I was put in the same classes as him even though I knew what was going on. I still needed some help in some of the classes. Alex and I had a free period and we finished our homework then and got to go home and do whatever. The day, Alex got in trouble by the substitute teacher. We were in class and he called Alex's name seventeen times and everyone tried to tell him that Alex is deaf. Even I said he was deaf. But he wasn't listening to us he gave us all detention for talking. I looked at Alex and said 'the teacher wants you to finish the problem on the board.' So once I told Alex. He went to the board and finished the problem but the teacher still made everyone stay after school for detention. He wanted to punish us for speaking without raising our hand to be allowed to talk but we all had our hand up to talk. We went to detention but Laura called the school because Alex texted her and said, 'Derek and I are going to be late getting home today. We have detention.' Then a couple of minutes later Laura texted back and said, 'What did you two do!' Alex texted back and said, 'We didn't do anything. The substitute was calling my name and I didn't hear him and Derek and the rest of the class tried to tell him that I'm deaf but he didn't listen to them and gave us all detention.' Laura texted back and said, 'I'll talk to the principal and see if I can't get him to do anything about it.' Alex texted her back and said, 'No, it's fine. I'll just go to detention and get it over with.' Laura texted and said, 'OK. Just text me let me know when detention is over and I'll get dinner started.' Alex texted her back and said, 'OK. We will see you after detention is over.' Laura texted, 'OK.' After school let out we all went to detention. Detention lasted two hours and then after it was over Alex and I started to walk home when someone bumped into Alex and started to push him and wanted to start a fight with him but he got up and continued to walk home. I walked behind him because I can't see him when he is behind me so. He began to run and I didn't know why and I didn't care so I began to run until he suddenly just stopped. I stopped behind and looked and saw a cop trying to talk to Alex and Alex trying to tell him that he was deaf and mute but the cop was getting pissed so I walked up and tried to tell the cop but his partner stopped me and blocked my view of Alex and I felt a tiny prick in the side of my neck and everything went black. Two hours later I woke to Laura screaming and shaking me asking 'Derek where is Alex?' I told her what had happened but she was pissed off. Bot at me but at the situation of how it happened. She drove us home. When got to our apartment there was a note on the door and our neighbor said she saw a woman come by and leave a note. Laura asked him if he got the name of the woman and said no. But he said he got a picture of her and he showed Laura the picture and the picture was of Kate. Laura was beyond pissed off at that moment. I got her in the apartment before she shifted. I couldn't do anything but hope she doesn't tear me apart for being in the same room as her. But she finally calmed down when she noticed I was still there and reading the note that Kate left for us. She shifted back and took the note out of my hands and said, 'You are not going to school tomorrow.' I just looked at her and nodded. After she read the note, she started to pack our things up and I asked what she was doing and she said, 'We are leaving.' I just looked at her again and said, 'what about Alex Laura we can't leave not without him. You know he can't fight them off by himself.' Laura just looked and me and said, 'I know Derek. The note said they want to meet us in a populated area to go over the rules of getting Alex back. We are going to meet them and we are going to listen and we are not going to attack them do you understand.' I just nodded at her. As we packed up the car we head to the meeting spot that they set up and we waited. An hour and a half later Kate walks up to us with Alex right beside with fear in his eyes and he started to reach for me and Laura but Kate looked at him and froze and immediately dropped his hands by his side and lo looked down at the floor. He has never done that or looked like that in his life. He was a happy kid and a good spirited kid I have ever known and Kate ruined that for him. Even when my family would fight with one another Alex was always the one to stay calm even though he couldn't hear what we were fighting about he always figured out a way to fix it even though it had nothing to with him or the family. He would talk to us and help us find out what we were fighting and put a stop to it. But after the fire he did the same thing for me and Laura and when Kate kidnapped him Laura and I lost our little brother and not just that we lost our rock. He kept us together and happy. He would find to brighten our days up when we are down and we would do the same for him whenever he was down. But we had to figure out how to do that in sign language because Laura and I never learned it growing up. Our parents would just tell us what Alex said. I learned it during school here in Beacon Hills before the fire. Because always liked to talk to me but I could talk to him until I learned sign language to get closer to my brother. I think that about wraps up about what happened to Alex in the past three years he was kidnapped." John nodded and said, "Yeah, I think covers it. Lets get Alex out of here and go to the courthouse and get you custody of your brother and see what we have to do. Get him clothes as well." Derek wipes the tears from his eyes and nodded to John and looked at Alex who is asleep in his lap. So Derek nudges Alex gently to get him to wake up so he can tell him that he was going to try and get him home. Alex slowly came to and looked at Derek and Derek started to sign and said, "Hey we are going to get out of here and go to the courthouse to see if I can adopt you, so you don't get put in a foster home or set away. OK." Alex looked at Derek and nodded and put his arms around Derek's neck and buried his face in Derek's neck. John said, "Are we ready to go?" Alex looked from John to Derek confused. Derek signed, "John is going to take us to the courthouse and vouch saying I am capable of taking care of you. He is not going to take you away from me." Alex nodded and kept his arms around Derek. Melissa came in with discharge papers for Alex to be released from the hospital with instructions of what to look out for if Alex becomes dizzy or if anything hurts. Derek nods at her and says, "Thank you, for everything you have done for my brother and putting up with me." Melissa looks at Derek and says, "Your welcome Derek and it was not a problem, you help me out a lot with your brother." Derek just nods and begins to walk out of the room when Alex began to squeeze his arms tighter around Derek's neck. Derek tried to get him to loosen his grip and to get him to look at him but Alex was not letting go. Scott walked over and looked around and found the media standing their with a blond woman standing behind them. Scott taps Derek on his shoulder and points at the Hospital Entrance. Derek looked up at the direction Scott was pointing and saw the media and saw the blond haired woman standing at the Hospital Entrance. Derek looked at the Sheriff and the Sheriff looked up and said, "I'll go get the car and meet you at the ambulance loading dock. Melissa will show where it is. If I'm not their when you get their wait for me. Derek don't do anything stupid that will jeopardize your chances of getting Alex in your legal guardianship." Derek nods at the Sheriff and says, "I know Sheriff. I'm not going to do anything stupid and risk losing my brother over this. He is my only family I have left except for Peter but he doesn't count." John nodded and looked at Stiles and Scott and said, "Help him keep his brother. That boy has lost enough in his life. He doesn't need to lose his brother on top of it." Stiles and Scott nod and they turn and follow Melissa and Derek to the Ambulance loading dock. She gets a call on her pager that she needs to get to surgery and she tells the boys to behave and wait for the Sheriff. Two minutes later the Sheriff pulls around to the back and has everyone get in the cruiser. Derek, Alex and Scott get in the back with Alex in the middle so Derek and Scott can shield him from the media. Stiles sits upfront. Stiles asks his dad, "Do you know who sent them this time?" John shakes his head. As he was pulling out the media swarmed the cruiser and John had Derek and Scott cover Alex so no one sees him. Once he got away from the hospital and away from the media he drove to the courthouse. Once there John hurried them all into the courthouse and had the guard stopped the media from coming in. Once inside, John asked, "Excuse me, where do you go for adoption of a family member." The desk assistant said, "You have to go up to the third floor and follow the sign down the hall and it will be on your right side fifth door." John said, "Thank you. Lets go guys." Once on the third floor, they walked down the hall and once they reached the fifth door on the right they went in and walked up to the lady at the desk and John said, "Hi, I'm here with a young man who wants to adopt his younger brother." She looks up and looks between them and asks, "Who is adopting?" John looked at the boys and had Derek step closer to the desk with Alex in his arms. John looks at her and says, "Derek Hale wants to adopt his younger brother. He wants to prove that he is capable of taking care of his younger brother." She looks at Derek and calls the judge and lets him know he has an adoption case waiting outside of his office. The Judge walks out and says, "John it is a pleasure to see you here. What brings you here today." John looks at the Judge and says, "Derek Hale wants to adopt his little brother. He has my support and my son and Scott McCall's support in taking care of his brother. He has money and a house to care for his brother. He also has job starting on Monday at the Sheriff's Department. He has graduated High School in NEW York and he has helped in the past in finding clues to solve crimes." The Judge looks at Derek and says, "Isn't he the one that was accused of murder?" John looked at the Judge and said, "Yes, because my son and his friend Scott thought he murdered his sister but he didn't. We found out who murdered Derek and Alex's sister. We also found out who was behind the Hale house fire. We found her body with her throat ripped out." The Judge looked at Derek and said, "If he can prove that he is qualified to care for his brother and provide a safe and loving home for his brother and he will need to show us for three weeks to see if he can raise his brother." Derek looks at John and says, "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my brother with me and keep him safe." John looks at Derek and then to the Judge and says, "We will help you, Derek. We are here for you when need it." Derek looks at John and says, "Thank you, John. Alex can you say thank you to the Judge and thank John for his help." Alex looks up and signs to the Judge, "Thank you, Judge. Thank you, Sheriff." The Judge looks at Alex confused and he says, "I thought you told him to thank us." Derek looked at the Judge and said, "I did. He is deaf and mute, sir." The Judge just looks at John and says, "Is he telling me the truth or is he lying to me?" John looks at the Judge and says, "He is telling the truth Alex is deaf and mute." Derek looks at them both and just nods. The Judge looks John and the boys. He tells Derek that he is going to get the paperwork started and he will see him in two days for the first home visit to see if Alex will be safe in the home. To see if there is food, bed, clothes. Derek looks at the Judge and says, "John and I are going to the store right after we leave here to get Alex clothes and a bed and the things Alex wants in his room and whatever will help him cope and adjust in the home." The Judge says, "OK. That is a good step in making your casein adopting your brother that much greater." Derek says, "Thank you, sir. Are we free to leave now and get my brothers stuff for his room." The Judge says, "Yes, you may go and get your brothers stuff."John says, "Thank you. I will make sure to keep you updated as well in how Alex is coping with living with his brother." The Judge says, "I know you will John. Go and get that boy the things he needs to stay with Derek." John says, "OK. Let's go kids. We have a lot of things to do. To get ready for the Judge to visit in two days." Everyone just nodded at John and walked out of the Judges office and go back down to the car. Derek looks at John and John pulls Derek and Alex into a hug and said, "You know, my son and I are here to help you if you need it." Derek looked at John and said, "I know and I'm grateful for you and Stiles. Um… Can I ask you a question John," John says, "Sure." Derek says, "Can you and Stiles help me get Alex's clothes and bed and whatever else he wants. I can pay for it but I don't know how to talk to people in ordering things or having it delivered." John looked at Derek and said, "Yeah, Derek we can help you get everything that Alex needs. What about school?" Derek says, "Thank you. I'll ask him when he has slept more than an hour at a time. If he goes back he will be in the same grade as Stiles and Scott and I can't be there to translate for Alex so I will have to get him a phone with an app for him to communicate during school unless Stiles will be willing to learn sign language along with Scott." John looks at Derek and says, "OK. We can talk about it when we get everything done**_**_." Derek says, "Thank you John, I;m very grateful for your help." Stiles looks at Derek and says, "I'll be happy to learn sign language to help Alex in school." Derek says, "Thank you, Stiles. We also have to talk to Alex about this as well." Stiles says, "OK. We can ask him when we have everything and he is settled into his room and the house." Derek looks at Stiles and says, "OK. Thanks Stiles." Alex taps Derek on his shoulder and signs, "Can I go back to school with Stiles and Scott on Monday?" Derek looks at Alex and smiles at him and signs back at him saying, "Yeah, Alex you can go back to school with Stiles and Scott." Stiles looks at Derek with a confused look on his face. Derek says, "He wants to go to school with you and Scott on Monday." Stiles looks at Derek and says, "I'm going to have to learn sign language really fast." Derek says, "Yeah, but I can get him a cell phone with a talking app on it. So he can talk to you and Scott. I don't think he will use it right away with the teachers or not." Stiles says, "It's OK. We will figure something out with the teachers about Alex. Mr. Harris, you are going to have to talk to about Alex because he hates me." Derek looks at Stiles and says, "OK. I'll talk to Mr. Harris about what is going on with Alex. I actually have to meet the Principal and have a meeting with him about Alex. John can you come with me to the school. I don't they will take me seriously and I don't want to fuck it up." John says, "Yeah, I'll go with you Derek to meet the Principal on Monday. Now let's get your brothers stuff and everything he going to need before Monday._****" **_**Derek nods at him and walks to the car. They get to the car and they drive to the store so they can get Alex a bed, clothes and a cell phone. But they bought the bed and had it delivered to the house in the same day. Once at the house they got Alex clothes put away and had the bed set up. But the next day Derek got Alex's phone set up. It's the newest phone. It's the Iphone 8s. Derek had the help of Lydia to set up all the apps that Alex will need in school and has programmed Stiles and Scott's cell numbers along with his and the Sheriff's private number, just in case something happens and Alex needs to text someone. Once the phone is set up Derek waits for Alex to get out off the shower and comes downstairs, but after Derek hears the shower turn off and he doesn't hear anymore movement upstairs. Derek gives it five more minutes and he still doesn't hear movement. So he takes off running upstairs and finds Alex on the bathroom floor rocking back and forth. Derek moves to sit in front of Alex and puts his finger and Alex's chin and slowly lifts his head up so Alex met his eyes. Derek had a look on his face that Alex knew and he started to shake and cry. Derek pulled him into a hug and held him there. Derek heard Lydia come up the stairs and turned his head to look at her and mouthed, "call the Sheriff, please." Lydia nodded in confirmation and got her phone out and called the Sheriff. The phone rings three times before Lydia heard the Sheriff's voice on the other end of the phone. The Sheriff, "Hello, Who is this?" Lydia says, "Sheriff Stilinski this is Lydia Martin. I'm with Derek Hale he asked me to call you." The Sheriff says, "OK. Is Derek and Alex alright?" Lydia says, "Derek is fine. But Alex was on the floor rocking back and forth when Derek came up to check on him." The Sheriff says, "OK. Can Derek talk right now or do I need to come over their?" Derek looked at Lydia and said, "It's best if he comes here. If he can." Lydia repeated what Derek said to the Sheriff, "Derek said, If you can, he would appreciate it if you could here." The Sheriff said, "I'll be right there it will take me about five minutes to get there." Lydia says, "OK. I'll let him know. I will stay here with them until you get here." The Sheriff says, "Thank you Ms. Martin." Lydia says, "Your welcome." Lydia then hangs up with the Sheriff and says, "The Sheriff said, he will be here five minutes." Derek looks at her and says, "OK. Thank you, Lydia. Stiles and Scott just pulled up. Can you let them in and tell them we are upstairs." Lydia says, "Sure. I'll be right back." Derek nods at her and then says, "Lydia close the curtains and stuff the media is also here." Lydia looks at him and says, "OK. I'll Stiles and Scott help me." Derek says, "Thank you." Derek re positions himself to sit fully on the floor to sit behind Alex and put him on his lap so he could rock back and forth. So he could soothe his brother. After about three minutes Scott and Stiles come upstairs and into Alex's bathroom. Scott says, "Who is he doing?" Derek says, "He's not doing good. He hasn't calmed down any. It's like he saw something that put him into sensory overload. I don't know what to do. The Sheriff is on his way here." Stiles says, "Why is my father on his way here?" Derek says, "I had Lydia call him. I need his help Stiles and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I have never something like this before and he is my younger brother. I'm going to do whatever I can to help him through this." Before Stiles can say anything, his dad comes running into the bathroom behind Lydia. The Sheriff says, "How is he doing Derek? Lydia told me what she saw." Derek looks up at him and says, "I was listening to his movements so I know what he was doing. He was taking a shower and he was finishing up and turned the shower off. But he didn't move after that so I waited thinking he was getting dressed but I didn't hear movement so I ran up here and found him the floor rocking back and forth signing something that I couldn't make it out." The Sheriff said, "Do you think you can repeat the sign to me?" Derek was about to being to repeat the sign but Lydia spoke up and said, "He was signing spell." Everyone turns and looked at her. Lydia looks at them and shows them her phone she recorded the sign. Derek looks from the phone to Alex and being to hold him tighter. The Sheriff turned back to Derek and Alex and noticed Derek starting to tighten his hold more. The Sheriff slowly moves closer and Derek begins to growl at him and Stiles pulls his father back. Scott began to growl as well. Stiles pulls his dad and Lydia back out of the bathroom. Once they were at a distance the growling lowered. Stiles asks Lydia, What was the spell Alex was signing?" Lydia looks at Stiles and says, "It's a barrier to protect the house and everyone in it." Stiles says, "OK. Then why is Derek and Scott acting like they want to rip us apart?" Lydia looks at both the Sheriff and Stiles and says, "Alex is using powers as a mage wolf to hold up the barrier but when he is like this. His wolf is weakened. He is also going to put himself going to hurt himself he doesn't stop." Stiles looks at Lydia and says, "Then what do we do? They are not going to let us near him under the circumstances." As he said that Alex opens the door and comes out followed by Derek and Scott. With his phone in his hand. Alex types, "Hello, Stiles, Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski." They all look at him and stare. Derek clears his throat to get their attention. They say in unison, "Hi, Alex." Alex typed again, "There is no need to worry about my wolf Lydia. You correct that I put a spell up around the house and the people in it. But this is not the only house I have put a spell around." Derek and Scott walk over to the rest of them and looks at Alex confused." Lydia says, "Which other houses have you put under the spell Alex?" Alex typed saying, "Yours, Scott's and the Stiliinski house." Lydia looks at him and says, "How are you doing this with all of the protect spells in different locations?" Alex types, "I am mage wolf but I am also more powerful than you any of know except Derek and Scott. The growling you heard from them was not an attack or warning growl. It was the growl of them getting stronger on top of them being mates which they also just found out. Before coming out here." The Sheriff looks at Derek and Scott and sees them holding hands. The Sheriff speaks up and says, "What is a mate?" Derek looks at him and says, "A mate is, my wolf falling in love with Scott's wolf and him. I like him a lot. I'm also 18 Sheriff and Scott is 17 it is legal. The Judge can't say anything is illegal." "You're Derek, I can't." They all turned toward Alex's doorway and sees the Judge with a gun aimed at them. Alex moves forward to stand by Derek and Scott. Derek went to step in front of Alex but Alex put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Derek stopped. The Judge looked confused at them both. Alex took another step forward and the Judge said, "Don't move or I'll shoot your brother." As he said that he aimed the gun at Derek. Everyone heard a low growl and it was getting louder. Lydia and Stiles, T\the Sheriff looked at Derek and Scott who then turned to look at them but Derek and Scott shook their heads and turned back toward Alex. Lydia looked at Alex and started to back away slowly. The rest of them followed. Derek looked at Alex and saw Alex starting to shift in front them. Alex turned toward Derek and bowed his head as if he was ashamed of himself for shift in front of his Alpha. He starts to shift back and the Judge drops his gun and walks over to Alex. Derek then stepped in front of Alex and the Judge puts his hands up in front of his chest and said, "I'm not going to hurt him, Derek. I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced but I needed to see that he was going to safe in your hands. I see now that he will be. So here is the adoption papers for him. You got approved three hours ago when I told Child Services that you have a stable job and a home when money and everything that Alex needs and Alex is going to school, right." Derek looks at him and says, "Yeah, Alex starts when I get him enrolled in Beacon Hills High School." The Judge looks at Alex and says, "Isn't he 12 years old?" Derek says, "Yeah, he is but he is also a genius. I'm going to have him tested in a grade that he needs to be in, in High School." The Judge looks back at Derek and says, "OK. I see everything is in your capable hands I'll leave now." The Sheriff looks at the Judge and says, "I'll walk you out. I have to get rid of the media anyway." The Judge says, "OK. I can help you with that." The Sheriff says, "OK. Lets go." He looks back at Derek says, "Help him." Derek nods. Derek walks over to Alex and puts a hand on his shoulder and Alex jumps. Once Derek saw that. His wolf growled. Derek put a finger under Alex's chin and lifted his head up so Alex could look into his eyes. Derek signs, "It's OK, Alex. I'm not mad at you and neither is my wolf. I want to help you shift but I don't need to do that now. All I need to do now is help you control the shift on the full moon. Your wolf is amazing. It is a beautiful wolf. You are an amazing kid Alex. I will never get mad at you unless you shift against an innocent or hunter unless I'm there to tell you other wise or you fear that you are in any danger of getting hurt. You can growl and fight which I am also going to teach you." Alex looks at Derek in the eye and types, "Yes, Alpha. I'll be good. I will not harm any innocent people or hunter unless I feel that they are a threat. I look forward to my fight training." Derek looks at Alex and says, "Alex you don't need to call me Alpha. I'm your brother you can call me Derek. Unless I use my Alpha voice. But with you it will be a stern look. So you know I'm using my Alpha voice when signing to you. OK?" Alex types, "Yes, I understand. Derek can we go to the Sheriff so I can tell him what happened." Derek looks at Alex and says, "Are you sure, your ready to do that?" Alex types, "Yeah. I need to move past it. The only way I'm going to be able to that is if I tell the Sheriff who did it and why they did it." Derek nodded his head at Alex and signs, "Yeah we can go see the Sheriff." Alex was going to type something else but Derek looked up from him he followed Derek gaze to the Sheriff standing behind him the doorway. Alex walks over toward the Sheriff and types, "May I talk to you Sheriff Stilinski?" John looked at Alex and nodded his head. Alex typed, "I want to tell you what happened when I was kidnapped." John looked at Alex and said, "OK. I'll be glad to take your statement of what happened when you were kidnapped, Alex." Alex looked at Derek and Derek signed what John said to him. Alex types, "OK. Can we talk tomorrow though. I'm hungry and tired but I might not be able to sleep alone tonight." Derek looks at Alex and signs, "You can sleep in my room with Scott and I if you want to." Scott nodded in agreement. Alex types, "OK. I sleep on the floor. If I have a nightmare how will you know?" Derek looks at Alex and signs, "I'll listen to your heartbeat. If it changes I'll know something is wrong." Alex types, OK. Sheriff Stilinski is it OK if I give you my statement tomorrow?" John said, "Yeah, you can give me your statement tomorrow. Derek will be there to translate what I'm saying to you. Is that alright?" Alex looks at Derek and Derek translates what John said. Alex nods at him and signs, "Yes, it's OK that Derek is there to translate. Who else is going to be in the room?" The Sheriff looked at him and says, "Officer Parish is going to be in the room. No one but me and Parish and Derek will be in the room with you." Derek translates to him. Alex nods in agreement and goes to the door and heads downstairs. The rest of them follow a few seconds later because they were still in shock about what had just happened. Derek cooks dinner for everyone and they have a conversation where they are including Alex with Derek translating. Everyone is laughing and Derek looks at Alex and notices a change in his heartbeat. Derek signs to Alex saying, "Are you alright your heart rate spiked?" Alex types, "It's just that I missed this. I missed having dinner with you and Laura. It has been three years Derek and now I can't have dinner with Laura. But I can remember her through you. Because I still have you. There's something I want to tell you." Derek signs, "You can tell me anything Alex you know that. Laura was looking for you up 'til the day she died. She never stopped loving you Alex. She has always loved you and always will love you. If you want to talk about her. I'll be here when you need to talk." Alex types, "Thank you. I want to tell you that, my wolf will make you and your mate stronger than any other pack out their. The bestiary will be able to explain in detail why." Derek looks at him and says, "OK. I'll look in the bestiary tomorrow. Now that you mention it. I do feel more powerful than before. Scott what about you?" Scott says, "I do feel more powerful than before. I'm looking forward to reading the bestiary tomorrow so I can understand this more." Everyone nods their head in agreement. Once everyone was done eating they put their plates in the sink and Lydia and the Stilinski's left to go home for the night. Scott calls his mom and says, "Mom, I'm staying the night with Derek and Alex tonight." Scott's mom says, "OK. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to come by and see Alex tomorrow as. Just to see how he is doing." Scott says, "OK." Knowing Derek can hear his and his mom conversation. Derek is doing the dishes. Alex is drying them and putting them away, with the help from Derek. Telling him where they go. Once done they go to sit on the couch behind Scott and wait until he is done talking to his mom. Once Scott hangs up he turns around to see Alex curled into a ball on Derek's lap with head head on his shoulder. Derek watching TV. Scott walks over and sits down next to Derek and puts his hand on Derek leg. Derek looks and Scott and smiles at him and Scott looks at Derek and returns the watch TV for two hours and Derek turns the TV off and says, "Let's go upstairs and go to bed. I'll lay him down on the bed until I get his mattress in the room and on the floor." Scott nods to Derek. They make their upstairs and they go to Derek's room which is now the master bedroom. Derek puts Alex on the bed and runs to get his brother's mattress. Once he gets it he brings it to his room and puts it as close to his bed as possible. He lifts Alex off his bed and gently puts him on his bed and covers him up. Then after he's done with that he crawls up into his bed along with Scott and cuddle up next to each other and they just hold each other until they both fall asleep. **_


End file.
